A Schottky diode has low power, high current and super high speed, therefore, it can be applied in various of electronic devices. The Schottky diode generally includes a noble metal and a semiconductor layer contacted with the noble metal. A barrier having a rectifying property is formed in an interface between the noble metal and the semiconductor layer. The Schottky diode is often used in a transistor.
For low-dimensional nano-electronic materials, unlike traditional silicon materials, it is difficult to prepare diodes by doping method. The conventional nano-semiconductor diode material is mainly obtained by chemical doping or heterojunction, the preparation process is complex, and the application of the diode is limited.